


Adrenaline High

by b6l6u6e



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b6l6u6e/pseuds/b6l6u6e
Summary: After terrorizing the town dressed as Vice Kings, Johnny and Percy decide to have a quick romp in a stolen car.
Relationships: Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Kudos: 35





	Adrenaline High

Gun shots could be heard for blocks, followed by the crazy laughter of two Saints. Well, as far as on lookers knew, they were actually Vice Kings, since they were wearing yellow.

“Saints rule!” Johnny started, but quickly added. “Uh, I mean Vice Kings rule! Cause that’s what we are!”

Johnny looked over at Percy and asked, “Think they bought it?”

She laughed, “You’re an idiot, Gat.”

“There they are!” A cop yelled out, upon spotting them.

“Oh shit!,” Percy grabbed Johnny by the wrist. “C’mon, we gotta run!”

The two continued to laugh maniacally as they ran from the cops, until they came upon a parked car. Johnny was able to pop the lock and quickly hotwire it, while his partner got in the passenger seat. Once the car engine revved on, Johnny slammed his foot on the gas pedal and peeled away from the cops. Meanwhile, Percy was hanging out the window flipping off the police that were pursuing them.

Eventually, she sat down in her seat, satisfied with herself. Johnny just shook his head, grinning like a mad man, “You’re fuckin’ crazy.”

“Rich, comin’ from you,” she retorted. “I’m not the one who had the wild idea to bulldoze the statue of the mayor.”

She tried to keep a straight face, but failed miserably and let out a snort, “It was fun though.”

Johnny quickly turned the steering wheel and made a sharp turn into a tight dark alley. He laughed as Percy was knocked into his side, then peaked his head out the window. A full squad of cop cars whizzed on by, not noticing the small car.

“I think we should be good here for a while. Wanna lay low here, until the heat dies off.”

“How long do you think that’ll take?” Percy asked, studying the profile of her friend. She had a good view of his neck tattoos at this angle. It was cut short, by him turning around to face her.

“With how much you were antagonizing those pigs? Probably about an hour.”

When he looked at her, she noticed the pupils in his eyes were blown wide. She let her gaze drift down to his chest, trying to get a sneaky peek, with her peripherals, the slight bulge in his pants. Percy bit her bottom lip, as she squirmed in her seat and noticing just how wet she was. Something about the violence and danger turned her on. It appeared it had the same effect on Johnny too.

With a surprisingly steady hand, Percy reached out and began pulling at the yellow button down shirt he wore. It was already open, making it easy for her to pull it off his broad shoulders.

“Yellow really isn’t your colo-,” she started, before being cut off by Johnny’s lips on her own.

The kiss was heavy and rough, but exactly what she craved. Everytime he would give her one of those cocky smirks of his, she always had the strong desire to kiss his smug face. A small moan escaped her, when she felt his tongue slip into her mouth, fighting for dominance. Normally she would fight for it, but right now she wanted him to surround every inch of her.

He began taking off the ridiculously huge yellow jacket off of her, when Percy froze and pulled away. Johnny looked at her confused, “What? What is it?”

“What about Eesh?”

Annoyance flashed over him for a brief moment, but he sighed, “We’re on a break. Now can we get back to me about to fuck you in this car?”

Percy knew she should feel some guilt about sleeping with one of her friend’s boyfriends, break or not. However, she was high off of adrenaline and way too damn horny to care. She pulled off her shirt, along with the binder she wore to disguise herself as a guy. Johnny gave her breasts a tender squeeze, before taking one in his mouth.

She sighed at the touch, her fingers gliding through his hair at the back of his head, before gripping those stupid frosted tips of his and pulling his head up. Her lips crashed with his. Damn, she’d been wanting to do that for a while. He growled low in the back of his throat. The sound caused a wave of heat to pool at her core.

“You’re still wearin’ too many damn clothes,” Johnny slurred, his voice thick with arousal. As he began taking her pants off, she noticed that the bulge in his pants had only gotten bigger.

“You gonna take anything off, or am I the only one gettin’ naked?”

He looked down at her, naked and waiting for him. That smug look was back on his face. She hated how hot it made him look. With one fluid motion, he took off the black under shirt he had been wearing. Percy’s violet gaze followed the rippling of his muscles, as he continued to undress his toned body.

_Oh fuck. He’s hot naked too._

“Like what you see?” Johnny asked, with a wide smirk.

Percy reached out and rubbed her hand down his chest, “Glad to see you weren’t lying about the eight inches.”

She was about to grab his cock, when he stopped her, with his hand around her wrist. “I’m a lot of things, darlin’, but a liar ain’t one of ‘em.”

Johnny guided Percy down onto her back, then began kissing her neck, as his hands roamed her body. She relished in the feeling of his rough hands sliding across the smooth expanse of her skin.

Always playing the tease, she whispered in Johnny’s ear, “I see you have the size, but do you have the technique?”

He lifted his head. The smirk was gone and something in his eyes screamed danger. It was the look he had, before he was about to enjoy a murder. Percy shivered in anticipation.

Dexterous fingers played at her wet folds, before delving in. She was already so wet, that he met with no resistance. Three fingers was all he needed, to have Percy squirming beneath him. Her nails dug into his bicep, as she clung on fro dear life. Then he curled his fingers to brush against her G-spot, making her quickly cum in his hand.

As she was catching her breath, Johnny rooted around in his pockets, until he found a condom. He quickly tore at the wrapper with his teeth, then slid it on. He rubbed her right hip, “Ya ready, or do you need another moment?”

Percy widened her legs apart, “Just fuck me already.”

“Not even gonna say please,” Johnny said, with a short chuckle, before guiding himself to her entrance. He took his time getting his cock all the way inside her, making sure she had enough time to adjust to his size. After her first orgasm, however, it didn’t take long.

Slowly he began rocking his hips against her’s, enjoying the sweet coos of pleasure he got out of her. Percy looked beautiful beneath him. Her kiss swollen lips parted, as little moans escaped her. A blush dusted her dark bronze colored cheeks and her hair was in a loose halo around her head. However, Johnny couldn’t get enough of her eyes. When he’d seen the striking violet color, he was quickly enamored by them. Now she looked up at him with those eyes, dark with desire and framed by her long dark lashes.

Hde leaned down and kissed her again, this time less desperate, but just as deep. Percy could feel herself swooning into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her chest flush against his. Her hips moved in the slow steady pace he had set, but she needed more.

“Faster,” she muttered against his lips.

Though he wouldn’t normally take orders when it came to sex, he was also beginning to feel impatient and so he quickend his thrusts.

Percy’s head fell back, as she let out a moan. The long expanse of her neck looked way too inviting for him not to leave marks all over it. His teeth dug in sharply, not quite drawing blood, but still earning him a squeak from Percy. He soothed the bite with his tongue and he could tell from the quivering of her inner walls around his cock, she loved it, so he did it again.

Satisfied with the quickly bruising marks on her neck, Johnny shifted her hips up slightly and adjusted the angle of his thrusts. He managed to hit that sweet spot once again, earning sweet moans and sharp nails down his back.

“Oh, fuck! Johnny, I’m gonna cum!” She moaned out. His hips stopped suddenly and she gave him the nastiest glare.

He looked down at her with coal black eyes, “Say my name again.”

Percy didn’t know why she felt so shy all of a sudden. She tried to move her hips on her own, but the vice grip he had on them impeded any chance of that happening. There were going to be bruises there later, not that she really minded.

With a fresh blush on her cheeks and honey practically dripping from her tongue, she said his name.

“Johnny.”

Hearing his name come out of her sweet lips like that, was all it took for him to get that same dangerous look in his eyes again. He placed a firm hand around her throat, careful not to impede her breathing, then quickly moved his hips again at a vigorous and wild pace, that quickly drove her over the edge. Johnny let out a strangled moan, as he came inside her, his hips still and pressed firmly against her’s. Fuck, he hadn’t cum that hard in a while. Looking down at Percy, he could tell she felt the same.

Before she could fully recover, however, Johnny pulled out and moved his head down between her legs.

“What are you? Oh, God!” He laid his tongue flat against her swollen clit, before taking it in his mouth and sucking on it. Percy’s fingers dug in his hair, her nails scraping against his scalp.

“I’m still too sensitive! I’m gonna-!” Her breath hitched and thighs spasmed, as she quickly came again, her hot juices squirting into Johnny’s mouth.

Embarrassed, Percy hid her face with her arms. Johnny wiped his face clean with the yellow shirt he’d worn earlier and chuckled at the sight before him. He gently pulled Percy’s arms away from her face.

“What you hidin’ for?”

Her cheeks were burning from the shame she felt, “I’ve never done that before.”

Johnny’s eyes widened slightly, “You’ve never squirted before?”

“No,” she answered, trying to hide her face again.

He didn’t let her. Instead he kissed her lips, “I dunno why you’d be so embarrassed about it, but it’s nothin’ to feel ashamed of. Just means you had that good of a time.”

Percy gave him a skeptical look, but her shoulders relaxed. Satisfied at calming her down, Johnny went back to cleaning himself off and removing the condom, then tossing it in the back seat. Percy raised a delicate brow, but didn’t say anything of it.

_Not like either of us were gonna keep this car anyways._

Once he was done cleaning himself off, Johnny began working on her. The gentle motions weren’t what she’d expected from him and caught her by surprise.

“I was gonna take care of that,” she said, her voice sounding smaller than she’d liked.

“It’s alright, I got it.”

Johnny continued to wipe her down, until he was satisfied. He then gave her a smile, “Alright, princess. You can start gettin’ dressed now.”

She slowly began putting her clothes back on, her body still feeling tingly from the three orgasms she’d just experienced. Percy honestly couldn’t remember the last time she’d had sex that good, if ever.

_Not gonna ever mention that to Johnny, however. His ego is already bigger than his cock._

Once she’d gotten the last article of clothing on, she looked over at Johnny who was already fully dressed and looking at her with his signature smirk.

“What?” She asked, already sounding annoyed.

“Oh, nothin’...” He replied, his voice sounding just as smug as the look on his face. After putting two exposed wires together, Johnny was able to start up the car again. He looked behind him, as he pulled out of the alleyway.

Once he was all the way out, he glanced at her, then looked out over onto the road. “It’s just somethin’ dawned on me.”

Percy’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, as she sunk further down into her seat, “And what’s that?”

He tilted his head at her, “I’m your first.”


End file.
